Restless
by Pikes Pendragon
Summary: After a long day of training, all Priam wants is a nap. Ship fluff.


Priam finished one of the longest days he'd ever experienced since joining the Shepherds and he was plain exhausted. It seemed like once Vaike had finished dueling with him, everyone else wanted a piece of the action. He loves a good challenge, sure, but even the Radiant Descendant can grow tired. He's only human, after all. And all he wanted now was a nice, long rest.

He moved as if he were a Risen, feet dragging on the ground at a begrudgingly slow pace and back hunched over to the point where his arms dangled, back to the tent that he and Robin shared. When he parted the pale tent flaps, the first thing to be seen was his wife sitting comfortably reading a book with the green blanket of the cot covering her legs. She looked over to him, but then returned to her business after giving him a warm smile. He removed his blue and white armor chest piece, dark blue arm shield, white shin guards, brown boots, and eventually his black headband, casting all of them aside on the floor as his bangs finally splashed onto his forehead. He'll pick them up later, he thought.

Neither the ash-blue haired man nor the bright-white haired woman made so much as a peep as he moved closer. That is, until, Priam decided to pull Robin out of her comfortable reading spot momentarily. He held her like how a knight would hold a now saved damsel in distress. She was surprised by this action, but she wasn't angry. Then, he positioned himself on the cot to where Robin's back was now lying on his chest, his head now fully cushioned by a soft pillow.

"You know, I could've scooted over to give you room," the woman quietly chuckled.

"I wanted to cuddle…" the bigger man replied, the sense of exhaustion fairly understood in his tone.

Robin gave a faint smile, to which she then nuzzled her head between his shoulder space, getting back to where she last left off.

Priam wrapped his arms around her waist only a few moments later.

"Whatcha reading?" His tone was playful, despite how tired he was.

"Just a tactics book," she said.

Priam frowned.

"We're not even in battle."

"I know, but it's good to brush up every now and then. Plus, it's fun to recreate certain moments in my head."

"If you say so…"

Priam lulled himself deeper and deeper into sleep's embrace, eyes getting heavier and the grip on his wife growing weaker. If only that weren't the case.

He sensed movement, realizing that the warmth residing on his stomach was now fading. Although he regretted it, he opened his eyes to see Robin slowly releasing herself from his grasp. Just as she was about to be home free, he reestablished what he had done previously.

"What're you doing…?" He groaned, similar to a child's whine.

Robin chuckled slightly.

"I was only getting another book for me to read," she assured, giving her husband a small peck on his neck. "Don't worry, I'd come back. I mean, the bookshelf's right over there."

Indeed, it was. The tall, chestnut-colored wooden rectangle was only a walking distance away thanks to Robin's constant persuasion to Lord Chrom. It was neatly decorated with books of all shapes, sizes, and different colored spines.

Priam didn't care, though. He groaned, carrying his wife as he did before as he climbed out of the cot.

"Priam, you don't have to do this," Robin laughed, resting her arms across his broad shoulders. "I can walk over there just fine."

He grunted in response to that. If his wife was going to spoil him with kindness, the least he could do was spoil her in return, even though he ached for slumber.

"Alright, which books do you want?" The man yawned as he faced the humble shelves.

"Priam…" The woman began.

"Not hearing it. Hurry up so I can go to sleep soon."

Robin raised an eyebrow.

"…Please," Priam added.

Robin attempted to reach out for a book she wanted, but Priam simply repositioned her into one of his arms instead of two and gently pulled her wrist down.

"I'm not tired enough to get it myself," he pouted. He then grabbed the book she pointed at and placed it on her flat stomach, acting as if she were some kind of book cradle.

 _Oh, you silly man_ , Robin thought to herself.

"I don't want you to wear yourself out more. You're tired enough as is," she sighed aloud.

 _Damn, why must she always point out my weaknesses like that_ , thought Priam.

"So what else?" He immediately changed the subject.

Robin only smirked, pointing to two more spines: one on the top shelf, and one on the shelf just below Priam's torso. She didn't want to read those ones, but she wanted to see how Priam would obtain them with only one free hand. The man was as tall as the bookshelf itself, so obtaining the one on top was no major hassle. The one beneath him, though, now that would be a challenge.

"Really?" He groaned.

She nodded, to which he groaned once more.

Slowly did he bend his knees, making sure his back was still straight and that Robin was still in his arm, descending to the designated near-bottom shelf. At last, he reached his destination and obtained the requested tome. Now he could get finally rest peacefully…

He returned his wife and himself back to the cot's sweet embrace of warmth, her head now resting on his pectorals as the rest of her body aligned against his. In this brief moment, he brushed his fingers through her snow-like hair, pulling her closer until he pressed his lips up against her forehead.

"Come to think of it, I'm pretty tired, too," Robin admitted. Her cheeks were sprinkled with pink as she smiled into her husband's shirt.

"So I got those books for nothing?" Priam mumbled, sleep nearly washing over.

"Well, maybe when I wake up, I'll read them."

"Gods, you're crazy."

He wrapped his arm around her waist as he finally closed his eyes.

"What if I'm thirsty?" Robin suddenly asked.

"Swallow your spit," Priam replied bluntly.

It was bad enough that he had to walk over to the bookshelf; there was no way in hell that he was going to walk all that distance for water!


End file.
